


兔子洞

by Sibylz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction World, M/M, Married Couple, Peterick Read Fanfiction, Peterick in Fanfiction World, after hiatus
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick醒来发现身边睡着Pete，而且他们俩的关系并不止是朋友和乐队队友（Pete同样，分视角，两个人在不同的宇宙，两条线同时发展，等于是多个平行宇宙，不知道我说清楚没）<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 某天看了Dan&Phil的“Would You Rather”的采访忽然就想写这个梗。拒绝解释为什么Patrick和Pete两边画风不太一样……

“Patrick，醒醒。”一个熟悉的声音在Patrick的耳边轻轻地喊道，伴随着一丝须后水的清爽香味。 Patrick拂了一下微痒的耳畔，抓住柔软的被子罩住脑袋。

“宝贝，该起床了。今天我们还要去录音室。”身旁的床垫塌陷下来，一个温热的身体贴近Patrick的后背。

“再让我睡五分钟……”Patrick迷迷糊糊地说道。他还没有完全清醒过来，但是他知道身后的那个人是Pete。只不过好像有哪里不太对劲……Patrick埋在被子里打了个哈欠，感到头有些钝痛，浓重的睡意还停留在他的脑中，阻挠着他思考。

“亲爱的，我们都知道早上的你可是没什么信任可言的。”Pete轻笑道。

这倒是真的……Patrick模糊地想。不过Pete一大早就有些怪异，不仅用这么腻人的称呼来喊他，而且——他不记得昨天有跟Pete一起，难道他们睡在了巡演巴士里？巴士里的床似乎没有这么舒服……这些问题快速从Patrick的脑袋里快速略过，他想深入地去想，却总是被包裹在松软被子中的舒适感觉拉了回来。

身后的Pete贴得更近，Patrick感觉到蒙在头上的被子被拉开，一只手轻轻地拨开他额前的头发。刺目的光线让Patrick畏缩了一下，闭着的眼睛被迫睁开了一些。

“别闹，Pete。”Patrick伸出手去摸被子，手腕却被按在了床垫上。

“看来我还是得用老办法。”Pete在他耳边悄声说。Patrick感到Pete的手正沿着他的背部滑到胸口，滚烫的手掌像是留下了一个灼烧的印记，让Patrick的身体开始微微颤抖。后颈的皮肤传来一个湿滑的触感，Pete的手同时伸进了他的睡裤……Patrick瞬间睡意全无，猛地从床上跳了起来。

“Pete！你干什么？”Patrick怒视着Pete。

“很高兴看到你醒了，虽然有点反应过度。”Pete笑着说，好像并没有意识到自己刚才行为的不妥。Patrick觉得有必要提醒他一下。

“你不打算为刚才的事做出什么解释吗？”Patrick瞪着从床上下来的Pete，他不安地拉扯了一下睡裤，感觉到脖子上还有些湿。即使这是Pete那些烦人的恶作剧也有些过头了。

Pete有些茫然，随即他想到了些什么，流露出一丝歉意。

“你还在生我的气吗？”Pete小声问。

“当然！”Patrick喊道。他可不会被Pete眼中的可怜蒙混过去。

Pete走近Patrick，在他还没反应过来之前搂住了他的腰。

“我以为我们昨晚已经和好了。”Pete的手搭在Patrick的臀部，亲昵地吻了一下他的太阳穴。Patrick瞪大眼睛，感到脑袋一阵眩晕，一时间竟然忘了怎么做出反应。

“你没事吧？ _小杯糕。_ 你今天看起来有点不对劲——”Pete一边说一边用手轻柔地抚着他的后背。

“哇哦——等一等，等一等，停下——”Patrick总算回过神来，用最快的速度推开Pete。

“你在做什么？这又是你的一个恶作剧，对不对？”Patrick说。没等Pete回答，他环顾四周，用一种阴郁的口气威胁道，“你在房间里装了摄像头吗？我对天发誓，Pete Wentz，如果这是实时摄影，我会实实在在地 _结果你_ 。”

Patrick说着便开始在房间转悠，寻找隐藏的摄像头。他并没有找到摄像头、摄影机或其他的监视设备。这个房间十分陌生，他敢保证这既不是Pete的家，也不是他的。但是当Patrick来到书架旁时，架子上摆着的照片让他僵在了原地。

“你在说什么？亲爱的，我没有听懂你的意思。”Pete疑惑的声音响起。Patrick回过神来。

“别——叫——我——亲——爱——的——”Patrick怒道。

“好的，好的。你不要生气。”Pete赶紧回答。

Patrick盯着那些照片，所有的照片上都只有两个人，他和Pete，其中一两张的亲密程度明显远远超过了“最好的朋友”。合成的吗？难道Pete跟什么人正在合伙整他？不，Pete不会这样对他，他知道Patrick的底线在哪。

Patrick心情复杂地转过头去，看到Pete正满脸担忧地看着自己，他不喜欢Pete现在的表情，好像Patrick才是有问题的那个。 _他会把情况弄清楚的。_ Patrick整理了一下思绪，对Pete说道：“我问，你答，明白？”

Pete点头。

“我们在哪？”

“呃……我们家。”

“不要开这种玩笑。”Patrick咬牙说道。

Pete沉下脸。“我并没有在开玩笑，Patrick。”

两人都瞪着对方。这种氛围太眼熟了，通常都是以他们大吵一架或互揍一顿作为结尾。为了弄清眼下的情况，Patrick决定先退一步。

“好吧，跳过这个问题。”他说。Pete耸耸肩。

“第二个问题，你为什么……”Patrick挑选着合适的措辞，“为什么对我……你懂的……好像我们已经在一起很久了……那些亲吻和抚摸之类的——”

“好吧，你现在有点吓到我了。”Pete打断他的话，双掌抚摸着Patrick的脸颊，“你确定没事吗？是不是因为还有些宿醉？”

Pete威士忌色的双眼离Patrick只有两英寸，火热的呼吸喷在他的脸上。Patrick的心脏徒然加快了跳动的频率。他不由自主地后退一步，偏头避开Pete的手。

“是你把我吓到才对——”他不受控制地喊出声，“你和你的 _触摸需求症_ ！看在上帝的份上！”

Patrick说完就有些后悔了。Pete看起来有些受伤，同时也很愤怒。他交叉起手臂，声音因为怒火而变得低沉。

“这么说你不喜欢我碰你了？”

“ _不。_ ”Patrick几乎是脱口而出，意识到自己说了什么后，他的脸上有些发烧。 _好极了，他刚刚在Pete面前承认了自己喜欢他的触碰。_

“只是，不是现在——有些事情得先弄清楚。”Patrick看着地板说。因为此刻Pete正似笑非笑地盯着他，像是读到了他刚才的思维。

“好吧。”Pete语气轻快地说，“那我还需要回答你刚才的问题吗？”

“不用。”Patrick快速说道。他有预感Pete会说出什么惊世骇俗的话来，他还没有做好心理准备。

Patrick并不是真正对自己的处境毫无头绪。如果这不是在做梦，那么有一个解释极有可能就是事实。荒诞，但是是事实。而Patrick百分之百确信自己此刻是清醒的。

“换个问题。”Patrick做了一次深呼吸，“昨晚我们在哪？”

“我们参加了Brendon的派对，”Pete老实地回答道，“你喝了些酒，回来是我开的车，记得吗？”Patrick没有回答他，他感到胃里沉甸甸的。

不，他并不记得。因为他昨晚明明在酒店里休息。Fall Out Boy正在进行巡演，昨晚他们完成弗吉尼亚的表演后直接回了各自的房间。至于Brendon，他正远在芝加哥，Patrick十分确信他昨晚并没有跑到内华达州来开什么派对。

Patrick还沉浸在回想中，Pete打破了沉默。

“听着，宝——Patrick，”Pete顿了一下，接着说道，“虽然不知道你到底怎么了，如果是我的错，那我真的很抱歉。但是请你一定要跟我谈谈好吗？我们不能在这种状态下去录音室。”

Pete真诚的目光让Patrick内心产生了一些罪恶感。他决定把其他放在一边，直入主题——就是那个一直固执地盘踞在他心上的猜想。

“我们前天做了个采访对不对？‘你宁愿做什么’那个。”Patrick问Pete。Pete点了点头。感谢上帝，他们好歹有了一个重合的记忆。

“其中有个问题，问我们是愿意……嗯……一觉醒来发现自己生活在粉丝写的同人小说里，还是全世界人的脸都是Nicolas Cage。这个部分你还记得吗？”Patrick小心翼翼地问。

Pete露齿一笑，“当然，很难忘记如此艰难的选择。”Patrick翻了翻眼睛，无视了他不合时宜的玩笑。

“好的。当然我们选的都是Cage……”

“等等。”Pete忽然插嘴道，“我们选的是粉丝小说，你忘了吗？”Patrick的心沉了下来。

“不可能。我记得清清楚楚。”Patrick慢慢地说。

“OK，我也是。随后Joe还开了个关于我们俩结婚纪念日的玩笑。 _十分有助于加深记忆力_ 。”Pete加重语气。一小部分Patrick十分赞同。 _那可是Joe Trohman_ 。然而另一大部分的Patrick完全呆滞住了。某个无法忽视的词语从Pete嘴里跳了出来，瞬间冲破了他毫无准备的心理防线。

“……我们的什么？！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete视角，不过是另一个平行宇宙了

2.

Pete躺在床上，愣愣地看着天花板。并不是天花板上有什么值得他观察的东西。他正在认真回想昨天晚上的事。

昨天的巡演结束后，几人在一起吃了个晚饭径直回了酒店。没有派对，没有酒精。四人互道晚安后便各回自己房间休息了。入睡前的所有记忆都十分清晰。

那Pete为什么会在“搂着Patrick”这种场景中醒过来？顺便说一句，他是光着的，Patrick只穿了一条睡裤，基本也算光着，对Patrick来说。

Patrick光滑的背脊抵在他的胸前，而他的手臂搭在Patrick的腰上。他能感觉到从Patrick身体传过来的热度，和他身上沐浴露的香味。

_好的，Pete Wentz，你总要面对这个的，一个人先弄清楚情况总比还要对付一个愤怒的Patrick比较好。_

Pete认命地从床上爬起来。在他蹑手蹑脚地捡起散落在地上的衣服一一穿好，在这个陌生房间里的浴室里洗漱完之后。他对昨晚的事依然没有一丝头绪。

Patrick还在熟睡。他一般都睡得很晚，所以“早起”在Patrick Stump的字典里是不存在的。Pete走到床边，唇角不由得微微勾起。埋在白色被子里的Patrick睡得十分安稳，这让他想起了几年前他们总是共享一间房的日子。早上的Patrick通常像一头被惹怒的野兽，不管怎么样几乎都会跟Pete吵上一架。

想起这个，Pete不禁笑出了声来。这让他几乎忘了他们俩可能已经睡过了的事。直到他瞥见Patrick脖子上的痕迹——几点淤红分布在他苍白的皮肤上，他的肩膀上还有一个齿痕…… _天啊，他们要完蛋了。_

Pete深呼几口气，决定先远离Patrick，免得他醒来之后两人陷入尴尬的境地。他希望Patrick会记得昨晚的事。不不不，还是不要记得比较好。就当做昨晚什么都没发生才是最好的解决办法。Patrick基本无意把他们的关系往另外一个方向发展，Pete猜测。虽然他对此并没有什么排斥……

Pete一边想着这些乱七八糟的事一边从二楼的卧室走出来。他下到一楼。走错好几个房间才成功到达厨房。说起来，这里到底是谁的家？装修简约而温馨，看像是一对已婚夫妻住的地方。他们难道闯入了某对夫妇家，然后在他们的主卧里睡上了一觉？Pete忽然感到头有些痛。他晃到料理台，打开塞得满满当当的储物柜。他看着柜子里的咖啡出了好一会儿的神。 _去他的，床都睡了，不妨碍再多一杯咖啡。_ 他试着不带太多罪恶感地说服自己。他在料理台上找到了两个马克杯，杯身印着Fall Out Boy的标志。看来房主是FOB的粉丝。也许这能降低他们进监狱的风险。

Pete知道他此刻应该立刻去叫醒Patrick，然后马上离开这栋房子。但他却拿起了其中一个杯子泡了一杯咖啡，坐在了餐桌旁。

Pete才坐了几分钟，一阵开门的声音忽然从楼上传来。他吓得手一抖，烫人的咖啡洒到了他的手上。顾不得去看从楼梯上下来的人，他赶紧跑到水槽旁打开水龙头冲洗着手背。

“Pete？”谢天谢地，是Patrick的声音。

Patrick一边打着哈欠一边走进厨房。他穿着一件睡袍，像是毫无察觉自己正身在一个陌生的地方。他对Pete露出一个懒洋洋的笑，然后视线落在了他的手上。

“你受伤了吗？”Patrick快步走过来。他紧张地捧着Pete的手，让Pete有些受宠若惊。

“不用担心，不小心泼了些咖啡而已。”Pete安慰他。Patrick舒了口气，还是有一些担忧。

“我去给你拿药。”Patrick说，Pete拉住了他。

“呃，不用了，Patrick，我不认为这是个好时机。”Pete不安地看了一下四周，“我们还是赶紧离开吧。”

“我们不用这么早出发了，亲爱的。”Patrick说道。

“Joe刚才打来电话，他上午有些别的事，所以我们下午再去录音室。”Patrick托着他发红的手背皱了下眉头，然后转身往厨房外走去。Pete愣愣地看着Patrick熟门熟路地走到另一个房间，没过几分钟，他拿着一盒药回到了厨房。

等一等，Patrick刚刚叫他什么？

“你还好吗？你今早看起来有点不在状态。”Patrick给了他一个关切的眼神，双手轻柔地抚着他的脸颊。Pete看到他近在咫尺的蓝绿色双眼，几乎屏住了呼吸。

“我不知道……”Pete喃喃地说道。他已经不确定到底是Patrick出了什么毛病还是自己有什么问题。难道是Patrick在整他吗？还是说他此刻正在做梦？

“好吧，也许这个能让你感觉好一些。”Patrick的脸凑得更近，一个柔软的吻落在Pete的唇上。 _搞什么_ ——Pete彻底呆住了。

“上帝，我想我也需要一杯咖啡。”Patrick意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，呻吟了一句，然后拿起了Pete的马克杯。Patrick喝着咖啡，又把Pete受伤的手托起来看了看。

“你的手真的需要涂些药了。等我把咖啡喝完。”他说。Pete注意到自己红肿的手背正发出阵阵刺痛。 _所以说，这并不是梦。_

“你能再吻我一次吗？”Pete看到Patrick解决掉杯子里的咖啡，忽然冒出这么一句。他不能控制自己回味刚才那个来得太快的吻。 _就当是检验Patrick的恶作剧到底能到什么程度。_ Pete在心里说服自己。

然而Patrick并没有表现出任何恶作剧结束的倾向，或者是开始用杀人的目光瞪着Pete，或者是干脆莫名其妙地变得火冒三丈。

他把杯子放下，抬起头，搂住Pete的脖子缩短了两人之间最后的距离。

“早上的你总是如此饥渴，对不对？”Patrick贴着Pete的嘴唇低声说道。

“我想是的。”Pete情不自禁地说。

Patrick的唇用力地压了上来，咖啡的味道随着他的舌头滑进口腔。预料不到的深吻让Pete的大脑有那么一瞬间变得一片空白。他本能地加入激烈的唇舌交缠，Patrick柔软的嘴唇和火热的口腔像是Pete某个咸湿的春梦，让他浑身热得发烫。

Pete搂紧Patrick，让他们的胯部紧紧相贴，Patrick发出一声叹息般的呻吟，双手开始撕扯Pete上衣。

_好的，这也绝对不是Patrick在整他。_ Pete仅存的理智这样说道。

那这他妈到底是什么情况？

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peterick读同人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete读的那些都是我最近扫文的成果，所以都是真的有那些文。但是绝对没有冒犯谁的意思！  
> 这一段是临时决定加的，毕竟如果跟同人文有关系的话，这种桥段还是不能放过的对吧【。

_昨天晚上_

Patrick活动了一下酸痛的手指，放下吉他。他看了看表，推测一分钟之内会有一个人来访。果然，他才刚从沙发上站起来，门铃就响了。

Patrick打开房门，毫不意外地看着Pete抱着笔记本电脑，带着灿烂的笑容站在门口。Patrick无奈地看着他，然后侧过身体让他进来。

“别告诉我你又失眠了。”Patrick关上门，对直接爬到了他床上的Pete说道。

“当然没有，现在离睡觉时间还这么早。”Pete露齿一笑。他放下电脑，躺在床上拉伸着四肢。

“那你又来干什么？”Patrick知道自己问了也是白问。他们的巡演巴士空调系统出了点问题，所以这几天四人都住在了宾馆。然而每晚Pete都会来敲他的房门，在他的房间逗留到很晚。

“只有一个人太无聊了。”Pete拉长音调，“你不欢迎我来吗？”他故意露出了一个可怜兮兮的表情。

“十分欢迎。”Patrick干巴巴地说。不过他并没有说谎。经过了长达四年的休整期，FOB终于又开始了久违的巡演。Patrick怀念巡演时的日子，台上仿佛能点燃一切的激烈表演，台下狂热的粉丝，酒吧的余兴派对。在他们终于不用开着Joe妈妈的那辆破旧箱车，而是能支付得起旅馆的费用之时，对于房间的分配几乎没有花费时间。Joe用最快的速度和Andy结成了室友，他说想要每天能早点休息，声称还是留Pete和Patrick互相祸害对方比较好。

是的，和Pete共享一间房并不总是一件令人愉快的事。他总爱在Patrick集中精力的时候骚扰他，所以Patrick有时不得不在Pete睡着之后再做自己的事。于是第二天Pete理所当然地要面对一个因睡眠不足而十分狂躁的Patrick。那些在当时看来绝不是好的回忆。但现在他们有了足够的预算住单人间，Patrick却总觉得不太习惯。屋子里只有一个人太过安静了。也许Pete也有同样的感觉。

Patrick走到行李箱旁拿出一本昨天没看完的书，Pete已经调整好姿势坐到床的另一边。他把笔记本电脑放在腿上，然后对Patrick拍了拍床的另一侧。Patrick拿着书坐到了床上。

“你在看什么？”Pete翻了一下封面，“《宠物公墓》？还没看完吗？”

“别剧透。”Patrick警告道。

“好的，好的。”Pete说，然后小声补充道，“千万别去看电影。” Patrick把食指竖在嘴前，示意让他闭嘴。Pete乖乖照做了，把注意力放回到电脑上。

就像以前那样，Patrick一边在看书，Pete用电脑浏览着网页。他们时不时地闲聊几句，直到最后房间里变得十分安静，只剩下书页翻动和鼠标点击的声音。熟悉的场景让人感到十分安心，Patrick让自己彻底沉浸到书中的世界。

精神集中的时间总是过得很慢，当Patrick的意识以为已经到深夜的时候，时钟提醒他才过了一个小时而已。Patrick伸展了一下四肢，换了个坐姿。他注意到了坐在身边的Pete正一边看着屏幕，一边时不时发出低呼。

Patrick深深地呼了一口气，把书翻过一页，然后把它扑在胸前。他推了一下眼镜，开口问道：“怎么？”

Pete偏头看了他一眼，疑惑地皱起眉头，像是在问“什么怎么？”

“得了吧，我知道你那些引人注意的小把戏。”Patrick指出。 Pete朝他微微一笑，Patrick翻了翻眼睛，重复了一遍他的疑问。

“所以说，怎么了？你在看什么？”他注意到Pete的电脑屏幕打开了一个红白色调的主页，上面都是密密麻麻的字。

“我在看Peterick的同人文。”Pete轻快地说，像是在谈论晚饭吃什么。

Patrick差点被呛住了，“你什么？” _是的，他知道什么是同人文。_

“别怪在我头上。”Pete试图证明自己的无辜，“Dan和Phil的采访实在是让人很好奇。而且我不得不承认，有些文章实在是……令人印象深刻。”他似乎想到了什么，脸上的表情有些纠结。

“那你就别看。”Patrick说。当然，如果Patrick一句话就能阻挡Pete的话，很多事情都会变得容易很多。Pete兴致勃勃地盯着电脑屏幕，像是在进行什么寻宝探险。

“好像看到了有一个有趣的……哦——”Pete的降调让Patrick有种不详的预感。但是他等了许久也没听到Pete说其他话，只好不情愿地问道，“又怎么了？”

Pete点击了一下鼠标，说道：“ _你是个男妓_ 。”

Patrick怒道：“你说什么？”

“哦，抱歉，你在这篇文章里是个男妓。”Pete补充。

“并没有让我感觉好多少。”Patrick语气平板，“还有， _你才是男妓_ 。”他没忍住还击道。

Pete滚动了几下鼠标滚轮，欢快地说：“现在我也是了！”

“找点别的事情做行吗？”Patrick没好气地说。不过当他再次拿起手中的书，发现怎么都集中不了精神继续看下去。

“咔哒”“咔哒”，Patrick听见Pete的鼠标不停地点击着。没过多久，Pete又发出了那种惊叹的声音。这回没等Patrick说话，Pete就迫不及待地跟他分享了起来。

“看到一篇带劲儿的。我先睡遍了整个学校，在遇到你之后就改邪归正了。”他一边说着一边点击了几下，“之后我发现自己感染了艾滋，于是用个烂借口跟你分手。在我病死之后，你也殉情了。”

“什么鬼？”Patrick感到很震惊，“现在的小孩都喜欢读这种校园肥皂剧？”

“人人都爱肥皂剧，rick。”Pete义正言辞地说，他的眼睛还在看着屏幕，“好像还没完。我看看——最后我们变成了幽灵，永远地在一起了。”房间里陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。

“在我看来，还算是一个挺幸福的结局。”Pete忍着笑总结道，然而Patrick并没有被娱乐到。

“为什么她们不写正常一些的？比如我是一支摇滚乐队的主唱。或者是一个超级英雄，拯救饱受Pete Wentz骚扰的星球于水火之中。”Patrick恼怒地抱怨道。他应该说 _完全别去写这些东西_ ，但是超级英雄是个不错的主意。

Pete露出一个大大的笑容，说道：“哦，有比这更好的。你在一篇文章中是个天使。”

“这还不坏。”Patrick说。

“专门为了守护我。”Pete说。

“我希望 _我_ 是个恶魔。”Patrick向他投射了一束死亡瞪视。

“而我还曾是人鱼，吸血鬼，狼人……”Pete不停地数着，Patrick只好打断了他，“天啊，你到底看了多少篇？”

“足够多了。”Pete耸肩，“你也应该看看，有些真的十分有趣。”

“不，谢谢了。”Patrick面无表情地拒绝了他。

“女孩们对这些故事有着丰富的想象力，相信我。”Pete对他挤了挤眼睛，“我们结了很多次婚。我想我好像经常劈腿，大部分的对象都是Micky。我们还跟Joe有过几次火辣的3P。哦，还有Brendon。”

Patrick感觉自己受到了一定的伤害。幸好Pete没有再继续说下去。Patrick不解地叹着气，他永远都搞不懂为什么粉丝们会喜欢读这种故事。他瞥了一眼Pete，看到他还在目不转睛地看着电脑。 _好吧，总有人得阻止他。_ Patrick把手中的书放到床头柜上，然后用力合上了Pete的电脑。

“嘿——我还没看完呢。”Pete大声抱怨道，“才读到我求婚那天陪你去文身……”

“读书俱乐部时间结束了。”Patrick强硬地说，“回你的房间去。”

“但是Patrick——”

“别逼我把你的电脑电源抢走！”Patrick说。

“好吧。”Pete警惕地看着他，把电脑紧紧地护在胸前。

Patrick把Pete送到门口，看到他打开对面的房门。

“晚安，Pete。”Patrick说，然后强调道，“ **早点休息** 。”

“晚安，Patrick。”Pete微笑，转身回到了自己的房间。

屋子里终于安静了下来，那种不习惯的感觉又及时回来了。Patrick拿起沙发上的吉他，想了想又放了回去。他把窗帘拉上，钻进了柔软的被子里。

这对Patrick一般的睡眠时间来说还有些太早，于是他拿出手机玩起了“愤怒的小鸟”。正在他开始有些昏昏欲睡的时候，手机震动了一下。他收到了一条短信。

_睡了没？_ 是Pete发来的。

_还没。_ Patrick回道。

_我也没！还是看完了刚才那一篇。我们在hiatus结束时和好，在一个美好的星期六结了婚，一起住进了一套郊外带白篱笆的房子。 **我几乎感动得哭了** ！_

虽然这看起来的确 _十分美好_ ，但Patrick希望此刻Pete能看到他的白眼。

_看在随便谁的份上，Pete！别再看那些小说了！_

_这是最后一篇，我发誓。所以说...你觉得怎么样？是不是很圆满？别骗我，我会知道的;)_

Patrick看了很久手机屏幕，直到背光暗下去，然后完全熄灭。他把屏幕按亮，手指又迟疑了许久，最后还是回道。

_是的，很完美。_

_现在快去睡觉！明天要是状态糟糕Joe会杀了我们的。_   

_不会的，他爱我们:P。晚安。_

_晚安。_


End file.
